scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpius Warriors (Series)
Scorpius Warriors will be an animated television series dedicated from the mind of a genius 15 year old teen by yours truly, Gregory Tyson (also GreTys66). The animated series stars himself as the main hero, along with many look-alike versions of him, girlfriends & wives, an archenemy, monsters & demons, and Chaos Monsters & Demons. This series takes place at Hotel Scorpius, where Gregory & many other characters stay at. There are also friends that travel with him in the games. Most characters in the Scorpius series were mostly created by Gregory himself. The series will be rated TV-14-DLSV due to dialogue, strong language, some sexual parts, (nudity not sexual) mature content, and harsh violence. Characters Main Protagonists 'Gregory Tyson - '''Gregory Tyson is the main character of the entire Scorpius series. As him being an overweight Scorpius Warrior, he proves to many advantages to defeat the forces of evil. He wields the Magic Paintbrush, which helps him defeat pure-evil enemies throughout his quest, as well as using Ability Orbs that him and his friends collect from secret places. Started and grew up as an orphan in Antares Village, he takes on a new role in Scorpius City, which is to become a Scorpius Warrior. Gregory is best friends with Fire Inferno, who often isn't very bright with words, but is otherwise dumb-smart. He is also in a relationship with Yasmine Royal, a princess from the Libria kingdom who he never heard of or knew until in the first few parts and later parts in the series. Gregory also has an arch-rival named Wolfember, who rules as a highly king of Scorpius City. Throughout the series, him and Wolfember have battled each other ever since. Gregory has met a lot of his counterparts throughout the series, with the first being Fire, and the other two being Water and Ice. Gregory also is an artist, as in every part of the series in his room on the wall, there are drawings of characters he met in his life. '''Fire Inferno - '''Fire Inferno is Gregory's fire counterpart, and his best friend. As somewhat, he has a perverted nature, as well as being silly and idiotic. He also owns the Fire Orb, as well as wielding his sword of flames, the Fire Sword. He takes on any part of adventure as it being fun, but serious. Known to be born in Fireplace Cavern with his older brothers Ember and Phantom-Ember, he is shown to be the most silliest. He is also married to his short-tempered wife, Emberette Inferno, and as such, he falls hopelessly dumb, regretting everything he does while in front of her. In recent terms, Fire is the arch-rival of Black Shifty, who serves by Wolfember's side. Black Shifty hates him for the day of when he became more popular than him, and as such, like Gregory and Wolfember, Fire and Black Shifty have fought each other throughout the series. '''Yasmine Royal - '''Princess Yasmine Royal is Gregory Tyson's (Character) girlfriend, whom she loves strongly for no matter what he looks like or what shape he's in. She doesn't make her appearance in the first three parts of the series, but makes a full one in the fourth series. She is also the princess of the Libria Kingdom, where her royal parents (Queen Ariyanna and King Darius) raised her until she was 17. She is a martial artist at kicking, which makes her a trusty partner for battle. She wields the everlasting scepter of love, the Heart Scepter, which brings love around. Though more quick and agile than Gregory, she tends to stick and help him out whenever he is down. She is also best friends with Emberette, whom she shares her "girl problems" with, Mia, and Icelia. Like her boyfriend (Gregory Tyson), she also has an arch-rival named Wolfette, who is married to Wolfember. Sub-Protagonists '''Water Whirlpool -' Water Whirlpool is Gregory's water counterpart, and despite some to mistaken him as a main protagonist in the first few parts of the series, he wasn't intended to be, and instead is a sub-protagonist. He is also in a relationship with Mia Moore, a mermaid whom he met in Aquarius City. Though he is often subtle, he seems to know how to start things off and put people on the right track. Water is also the holder of the Water Orb, as well as wielding Trident, his trusty weapon of the seas. Water may show up more in the series along with Ice, but as far as it goes, Water may not be shown, but will be talked about. 'Ice Blizzard -' Ice Blizzard is Gregory's ice counterpart, and is also another one of the characters that might be mistaken for being a main protagonist. He is also the holder of the Ice Orb, and wields the Ice Axe, his frozen-sharp weapon. Known to be suave, cool, and calm, Ice develops his ways in which others may look up to him. He is also known by his phrase "Yeah!" whenever someone makes a statement; it usually means that he agrees, regardless of the circumstances. Though, he and Fire may share some rivalry (and it usually turns into fights), they manage to settle their differences in the end. He most likely snacks on anything, whether or not if its hot. However, out of the Gregory Squad, Ice is shown to be more intelligent than Gregory himself, and is known to stay calm in serious situations. Ice is also in a relationship with Icelia, who is the princess of the Ice Kingdom, her hometown. They are somewhat similar to Gregory and Yasmine's relationship, since they are not married. 'Emberette Inferno -' Emberette is the hot-headed, enraged wife of Fire Inferno, who is often scared of her because of her anger issues. Though she tries to remain calm, it seems that Fire will set her off to no avail, even if he pretends to gawk at women. In fact, her anger issues are so scary, that any man who sees her will flee in an instant. She is also best friends with Yasmine, who is a princess, as well as Mia and Icelia. She is the arch-rival of Haley, who often scolds her about her life. The two never really get along, and as such, when they fight, the boys (Fire and Black Shifty) stay out of their way. 'Mia Moore -' Mia is a mermaid who was born in Aquarius City, and is in a relationship with Water Whirlpool. Her father is the ruler of the city, and takes great pleasure in helping others out. She is also friends with Yasmine, Emberette, and Icelia, as they often talk about the subject of men. She often knows acupressure, massaging, and head relieving pain stimulations. Unlike Water, she is more free-spirited, able to brighten others' moods. Though she sometimes seems angry, she quickly gets over it and looks on the brighter things of life. 'Icelia -' Icelia is the leading princess of the Ice Kingdom, the place where she was born from. She shows up later on in the series when she first meets the group. Known to be in a relationship with Ice Blizzard, she is more of a serious person, and devotes her tasks to her every whim. She is also known to be more of a person who takes things head-on. She is mostly friends with Yasmine, Emberette, and Mia, and as such, they are often on the subjects of maturity. Though, not often she speaks, she mostly "shows" it instead. Out of the girls, Icelia is shown to be smarter than Yasmine, which shows a similarity to how Ice is smarter than Gregory. 'Shifty -' Shifty is the fast speeding star troll, and the half-brother of Black Shifty. Even though his half-brother is one of the main antagonists, Shifty does get some attention in the series. He is in a relationship with Lindsey, a star troll with hearts instead of stars on her head. Mostly nervous to ask her, he often screws up his words before correcting them. Shifty's main homeland is Starlight City, where he and his half-brother grew up. Shifty actually has a crazy obsessed crush named Pauline, another star troll who will chase him to no end. It has been seen that he most likely runs away from her. 'Lindsey -' Lindsey is the heart star troll and is actually in a relationship with Shifty. She seems to take her time for love and social negotiations. 'Leafy -' Leafy is a Leaf Creature that is married to Leafia, another one of his species, and also the father of Leafley and Leafaula, his two newborn babies. Though Leafy is somewhat carefree, he sometimes snaps back and takes things more serious. 'Leafia -' Leafia is the wife of Leafy, and the mother of their children, Leafley and Leafaula. Leafia is more of an engager of social conversation. Though when angry, she is known to be fierce, and somewhat hostile. 'Dripper -' Dripper is a Pillowandrian who appears in the early parts of the series. Though clumsy, Dripper is more of a boy who's never had an easy life. He develops a relationship with Marmalade, another Pillowandrian species. The two are of different age, as she is a year older than him. Dripper is also heads-over-heels for Marmalade, as he tends to get nervous whenever he sees her. Throughout the series, they still become friends, but sometimes may progress further depending on their relationship. 'Marmalade -' Marmalade is a female Pillowandrian who shows up later on in the series. She develops a relationship with Dripper, who is also of the same species as her. Though the two are friends while the series progresses, there are moments where they are closer than meets the eye. Even though she is a year older than him, she doesn't mind, as long as Dripper cares for her. Main Antagonists 'Wolfember - '''King Wolfember II is Gregory's arch-rival and villain throughout the Scorpius series. Known likely for being in the Fire Wolf tribe, he was also royal in his pack. His father is also named Wolfember I, who was a Scorpius Warrior. Wolfember is also king of Scorpius City, which he rarely gets support from. Unknown to how he became a villain, but perhaps the lack of citizen support to him may be the cause, or that he wants to rule the world for himself ever since he was born. He seems to have an excellent past life, which explains how easy his life is now. Wolfember is also married to Wolfette, who he met when she came into town. The two share a common bond, as they both want to rule the world. As king, he also has his loyal subject, Black Shifty, by his side, to assist and aid through his kingly needs. '''Black Shifty -' Black Shifty is Fire Inferno's arch nemesis and the half-brother of Shifty. He serves under Wolfember, who is also his best friend. Unlike his half-brother, Black Shifty is more stubborn, grouchy, and often a serious individual when it comes to his work. Sub-Antagonists 'Wolfette - '''Wolfette is Wolfember's wife, and the arch-rival of Yasmine Royal. Even though her archenemy and her husband are main characters, Wolfette is seen more, either to help or comfort Wolfember, or if in other parts where she and Haley are to interact and talk about how their men work. '''Haley -' Haley is the arch-nemesis of Emberette Inferno, and the girlfriend of Black Shifty. Though they didn't interact as much while the series continued, they formed a relationship when the series progressed even further as of now. Other Characters 'Stonky Gassington -' Stonky Gassington is a minor character that is often seen in the background, as well as being a star maps seller and delivery boy of Scorpius City. 'Fionna -' Known as the "Flower Girl", Fionna is a minor character that somewhat shows kindness and compassion for others. She sells flowers around Scorpius City, as well as having her own garden. 'Pauline -' A crazy, heads-over-heels star troll who develops a major crush on Shifty, she is often a minor character that is seen in the background. Though every time Shifty sees her, he often runs away from her, never wanting to interact with her. 'Lilly -' A water-lily human who is seen sometimes in the series. Lilly has been known to help Gregory and friends out with problems like stress relievers, meditation, and relaxation. 'Hotel Fivestar -' Known for his stubborn attitude and being the stubborn counterpart of Gregory, Hotel Fivestar is the owner of Hotel Scorpius and is one of the minor characters of the series. He mainly controls Wacky Wilderbeast, a bipolar counterpart of Gregory Tyson. Though he is shown to be rude (unless they are attractive women), he takes his job seriously (sometimes slacks off). He is mostly seen in the series, as a front-desk clerk who checks people in, with diligence towards his customers. However, some customers he literally hates end up getting kicked out on their stomach or their rear ends. 'Zeke Gregorio -' A head chef of Hotel Scorpius, and chef counterpart of Gregory Tyson, Zeke is known to be a master chef who can cook meals in many ways to leave customers' taste buds amazed. He is also known to be a ninja chef, as he was trained in the very arts of ryourijitsu. 'Wacky Wilderbeast -' Wacky Wilderbeast is the wild/bipolar counterpart of Gregory Tyson. Wacky Wilderbeast has been known to show humor throughout the series. Though he doesn't arrive until in later parts of the series, Wacky has been owned by Hotel, who serves as his "master". Whenever he meets people he never knew, he approaches them by sliding on his stomach silently, and introduces himself to them by saying "I'm Wacky Wilderbeast!". However, there are two ways of how it goes: if the person says something positive back, Wacky will leave them alone; if negative, then Wacky will proceed to attack them. 'Plasma Sparks -' Plasma Sparks is one of the minor characters who is known for his "swearing" humor. As the plasma counterpart of Gregory Tyson, Plasma is tougher on the outside, and shows more of a brave face. He seems to take things head-on, no matter what the problems are. His appearances are more of relief and humor, as well as taking main roles in spin-off series, such as Plasma Sparks: Ace Attorney. Known to be the leader of P.S.P. (Plasma Sparks Projects), he is known to be a hero to protect the streets of Scorpius City at night from criminal or other gang members. 'Knight Sword -' The knight counterpart of Gregory Tyson, Knight is never seen much in the series. He is only seen when he meets up with his old master who raised him from birth, talking to some of the people in the background, or if he throws Gregory's Knight ability orb to him. Knight is also a Scorpius Warrior who shows loyalty to others, such as Master Gregory and Atomic Knight. Though he is more noble, he also carves things with his sword and sells them for a living. 'Atomic Knight -' Atomic Knight is one of the minor characters that may appear throughout the series. He is shown to be one of Gregory's guides on his abilities, and a good friend of Master Gregory. Once known as a Scorpius Warrior, Atomic Knight had battled against V.M.E. along with Master, and has succeeded ever since. Though all of his comrades have died during the fight, as well as him being badly injured, Atomic Knight sees into the future, which is to recruit more members to the Scorpius Warriors force. 'Psychic Gregory -' Psychic Gregory is the son of Master Gregory and the psychic counterpart of Gregory Tyson. Born from his mother Marianne Gregory, he seems to inherit great psychic power. As a child, he almost fell out of an apartment window, until he was saved by onlookers. Though he is often seen as dull, bored, and monochrome, his persona makes him the most intelligent in the entire world. However, him and his father have interacted less, since Psychic is more of a self-learner. 'Master Gregory -' Master Gregory is the father of Psychic Gregory, husband of the deceased Marianne Gregory, and a counterpart of Gregory Tyson. Once known to be a Scorpius Warrior, Master Gregory is considered to be one of the best warriors in history. Atomic Knight has been his friend ever since they were on the force fighting against V.M.E. together. Due to him being injured and his old age, Master has retired from the force, only to recruit new, younger Scorpius Warriors. Though he loves his son very much, they have rarely interacted with each other. Master Gregory has also adopted Plasma and Lightning when they were young children, and as such, he raised them like they were his own sons. Throughout the series, Master has watched the Scorpius Warriors' progress, and takes full responsibility if something were to happen to them. Scorpius Warriors In the first version of Scorpius Warriors, a Chaos Demon named Vracula, along with his wife Vraculetta and Guy Peters (V.M.E. Sales Guy), have terrorized Planet Scorpius for over 70 years. With his own company called V.M.E., Vracula began creating monsters & demons in order to sell them to others for money. The reason why he created all those evil creatures was to not only collect the four Wish Gems and the seven Pillowstars, but to also rule the entire universe. A legendary Scorpius Warrior named Geminus came to aid of Planet Scorpius & the entire universe during this time by defending it from the forces of evil. With the help of the Pillowstars, he managed to defeat Vracula and his company. Seeing as how dire the situation became, Geminus then wanted to create an eighth Pillowstar to help protect the planet. However, he broke the rule of the Grand Pillowstar, and as a result, he lost his immortality, plus creating a monster called the Dark Pillowstar. After fighting the Dark Pillowstar, Geminus dies, leaving behind his legacy. 70 years later, a new Scorpius Warrior named Gregory Tyson along with many helpful friends, come to help defend the planet from evil. They travel to many lands, meeting others, only to be met with more danger. However, Gregory then gains an archenemy named Wolfember, who literally hates his guts. Wolfember tries to kill Gregory and friends by using V.M.E.'s best monsters & demons, but fails. Due to the overweight hero and his friends' powers, they managed to defeat many foes. Gregory has used many abilities (called Ability Orbs) to defeat many chaos monsters & demons throughout the first version. Scorpius Warriors: X In the second version of Scorpius Warriors, this new series will be called Scorpius Warriors: X. In this second series, a new Chaos Demon named X is introduced. It is unknown about X's backstory, but clearly, it seems to have no emotions, plus crying and shooting blood. It appears as a giant X with a red (blood colored) eye. X also created monsters & demons, just like Vracula would, but more stronger. The monsters & demons created by X are numbered 1 to 50, and lettered A to Z. The numbers & letters depend on their strength. Since 50 and Z is the strongest, they are simply used as backup for X. X is also assisted by X-Minions, who often kill people by spreading diseases called Death X Particles, or by simply using their deadly attacks. During the second series, it doesn't take place at Hotel Scorpius, although it is seen for only six parts. Instead, it takes place traveling to new places, plus meeting new challengers, new monsters & demons, friends, and people. However, Gregory will use Ability Orbs less in the second version, and more on using the Magic Paintbrush. Due to the process of this, X also creates Blood Matter, which is far stronger than any other types of matter in the world. Throughout the series, X is never revealed until in the last part, which will be a movie called Scorpius Warriors: Attack of X. When the planet's skies turn bloody red, along with the clouds turning black, X was planning on destruction towards the planet. Gregory had to defeat X, but first, he needed to beat the X-Minion Leader (also known as Ketsueki) in order to fight X. Once X was defeated, the skies turned back to normal, plus bringing peace to the planet once again. Scorpius Warriors: Crisis Scorpius Warriors: Crisis is another animated televised part of Scorpius Warriors. However, this part of the series is to remain top secret. Scorpius: Cyberwarriors Scorpius: Cyberwarriors is another animated televised part of Scorpius Warriors. However, this part of the series is to remain top secret. Scorpius Warriors: Revolution Scorpius Warriors: Revolution is the last animated televised part of Scorpius Warriors. However, this part of the series is to remain top secret.